The development of broadband wireless networks is experiencing such success that several standards coexist side by side. Among the various standards may be cited the Hiperlan2 and IEEE802.11a standards that operate in frequency bands situated at around 5 GHz and likewise the IEEE802.11b and IEEE802.11g standards that operate in frequency bands situated at around 2.4 GHz. The goal of these standards is to define communication norms between various types of appliances. A domestic network comprises for example television sets, video players, satellite or cable decoders, personal computers, as well as any other device needing to exchange data with one or more of the other aforesaid appliances. In order to assemble the domestic network, it is necessary for all the appliances to use one and the same communication norm. However, this might possibly not be the case for all the appliances and certain appliances will have to cater for multistandard compatibility.
In order to be multistandard, it is necessary to have circuits and antennas for receiving the corresponding signals. However, having as many antennas as usable frequency bands is not easy for a compact device.